Eine kurze Geschichte der Menschheit
by cyberfux
Summary: Was wenn nicht nur das Potterversum sondern auch andere fiktionale Universen (Whoniverse, Marvelverse etc.) zeitgleich real wären? Kurze Ausschnitte aus fiktiven Publikationen dieses "Superversums" die den Werdegang der Menschheit ab dem späten 20. Jahrhundert nachverfolgen.


Disclaimer:  
>Mir gehört nix, sowas von nix, noch weniger als nix ;-)<p>

Das Ende des Homo Sapiens kam weder unerwartet noch plötzlich.

Im späten 20. und frühen 21. Jahrhundert wurde deutlich das drei verschiedene Unterarten des Menschen um die Vorherrschaft auf der Erde stritten:

Der "klassische" Homo Sapiens, dominante Lebensform auf dem Planeten seit er sich vor etwa 30.000 Jahren gegen den Homo Neanderthalensis durchgesetzt hat (ca. 7,2 Milliarden, Stand Anfang 2014, Durchschnittliche Lebenserwartung 73 Jahre) mit einem Bevölkerungsanteil von 99,725%, Eigenbezeichnung "Menschen" oder auch "Normale Menschen".

Der seit Jahrhunderten insulär lebende Homo Magickus (ca. 3,6 Millionen, Durchschnittliche Lebenserwartung 137 Jahre) mit einem Bevölkerungsanteil von 0,05%, Eigenbezeichnung "Hexen" (weibl.) und "Zauberer" (männl.).

Und zu guter Letzt der Homo Superior (ca. 16 Millionen, Durchschnittliche Lebenserwartung zwischen Homo Sapiens und nahezu unendlich je nach Mutation) mit einem Bevölkerungsanteil von 0,225%, Eigenbezeichnung "Mutanten".

Zwar geht die Wissenschaft heute davon aus, dass es sich beim Homo Magickus nur um eine spezielle Ausformung des Homo Superior handelt bei der quasi eine ganze Bevölkerungsgruppe über eine einheitliche Mutation verfügt (unterstützt durch Sonderformen des Magickus wie zB Parselzungen, Metamorphmagiern etc.) während andererseits einzelne Superior über Fähigkeiten ähnlich des Magickus verfügen (Siehe "Auszug aus der Personalakte Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Avengers Initiative"), diese These wird jedoch von beiden Gruppen vehement abgelehnt.

Fakt ist, vom rein biologischen Standpunkt aus gesehen handelt es sich nicht um separate Spezies da Sapiens, Superior und Magickus in jedweder Kombination in der Lage sind voll fertile Nachkommen hervorzubringen - vom soziologischen Standpunkt aus ist die Aufteilung in verschiedene "Rassen" - wenn auch politisch inkorrekt - auf jeden Fall zutreffender als jede "Rassenaufteilung" die in der Vergangenheit anhand von äußeren Kriterien wie Hautfarbe etc. gemacht wurde.

- Prof. Hermione Weasley;Hogwarts Revisited; Addison-Wesley-Lovegood Verlag; Vorwort zur 10. Auflage von 2098 -

Im späten zwanzigsten und frühen einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert wurde der Menschheit deutlich dass sie nicht alleine im Universum ist

Was bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt immer nur als Verschwörungstheorien einzelner Individuen abgetan wurde war binnen kürzester Zeit akzeptiertes Allgemeinwissen:  
>Intelligentes Leben von anderen Planeten ist real!<p>

Unglücklicherweise war die Intention besagten Lebens jedoch entweder die Eroberung oder totale Auslöschung der Menschheit.

Der ein oder andere wird sich sicherlich noch aus dem Geschichtsunterricht an die Invasion der Chi'Tauri 2012 in New York erinnern ganz zu schweigen von den verschiedensten versuchen Außerirdischer in London Fuß zu fassen.

Traditionelle menschliche Verteidigungsstrategien schlugen ein um das andere Mal fehl so dass die Menschheit gezwungen war unkonventionell zu denken und handeln.

Sei es nun UNIT, SHIELD oder Torchwood - die verschiedensten Dienste wurden gegründet mit nur einem Ziel: die Menschheit um jeden Preis vor außerirdischer Beeinflussung zu schützen.

Was diese Dienste jedoch nicht konnten war die Menschheit vor einem viel mächtigeren Gegner zu schützen: der Evolution.

- . Steve Stark; Nicht von Außen kommt die Gefahr; Federal Press; Vorwort der ersten und einzigen Auflage von 2062 -

Ich erinnere mich noch deutlich an dem Tag als das Statut der magischen Geheimhaltung aufgehoben wurde:  
>Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen war alles was wir jahrhundertelang für selbstverständlich erachtet hatten, was uns unsere Vorfahren in eben jenen Jahrhunderten gelehrt nicht mehr relevant.<p>

Die Muggelgeborenen unter uns konnten sich natürlich am schnellsten an die neue Situation anpassen - waren sie doch in dieser neuen Welt aufgewachsen - und auch die meisten Halbblüter hatten nur wenig bis gar keine Schwierigkeiten.

Was nun die meisten Reinblüter anbelangt sah die Situation ganz anderes aus!

Wir hatten uns im Lauf der Jahrhunderte immer weiter von der nichtmagischen Welt entfernt und lebten unser Leben in freiwilliger Isolation in der festen Überzeugung die Diamanten in der Krone der Schöpfung zu sein.

Mit der Aufhebung des Statuts wurden wir gezwungen der harten Realität ins Auge zu blicken und waren verängstigt.

Und wie immer wenn eine Gruppe einzelner Menschen verängstigt ist neigen sie dazu "extrem" zu reagieren. Das jeder Einzelne dieser Gruppe dazu in der Lage war Tod und Vernichtung in bis dahin niegesehenem Ausmaß anzurichten war der friedlichen Koexistenz zwischen den Muggeln und uns auch nicht zuträglich.

- Prof. Neville Longbottom; Auszug aus seiner Rede zum 50. Jahrestag der Schlacht um Hogwarts; 2048 -

Die wenigsten Probleme gab es überraschenderweise zwischen den magischen und nichtmagischen Regierungen: Ähnlich in Struktur und Kompetenz fanden die Offiziellen beider Seiten schnell zu einem gemeinsamen Konsens.

Es ist wohl unnötig zu erwähnen, dass der einfache Muggel oder Zauberer von der Straße das ganz anders sah als seine gewählten Vertreter - binnen einen Jahres stieg die Rate rassistisch bedingter Verbrechen um mehr als 1000% an.

Die Regierungen beider Seiten handelten schnell und wenig überraschend rigoros: Was in einem Augenblick noch nach einem weltweiten Bürgerkrieg aussah verwandelte sich binnen weniger als einem Jahr praktisch in einen weltweiten Überwachungsstaat mir den Ziel den Frieden um jeden Preis zu gewährleisten.

Das war der Moment wo - metaphorisch gesprochen - die Fäkalien mit Anlauf auf den Ventilator trafen!

- Anonymer Autor; Warum wir kämpfen; Auszug eine Forenbeitrags; 2027 -

Ich weiß noch, es war Anno 30 oder 31 als die verdammten Zaubis versuchten sich mit den Muties gegen uns zu verbünden.

Wir hatten Wind davon bekommen das sie sich in einer reinen Zaubererstadt in England zu Gesprächen treffen wollten.

Mano-a-Mano wäre der reinste Selbstmord gewesen aber zum Glück war einer unserer Anführer ein hohes Tier im Amimilitär.

Wir haben dann schnell spitz gekriegt das uns sowohl die Zaubis wie auch die Muties vielleicht im Nahkampf überlegen sind - einem 50 Kilotonnen Atomei waren die aber definitiv nicht überlegen.

Eigentlich schade drum, waren ein paar flotte Hasen bei - aber wo gehobelt wird da fallen Späne hat mein Alter immer gesagt.

- Daniel Miller; Auszug aus einem Verhörprotokoll zum Atombombenangriff auf Hogsmeade, Schottland; 2054 -


End file.
